Light Fear, First Loves and True Friends
by Kdog
Summary: Je ne vous dévoilerais rien sur l'histoire puisque c'est une surprise ! Mais je pense que vous allez aimer les personnages ! ;)
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se retrouvent toujours dans le même wagon tous les quatre ? C'était ce que se demandaient tous les Serpentards qui avaient le malheur de passer par le compartiment de ces quatre garçons. Aucun de ses résidents provisoires à bord du poudlard express ne pouvaient s'empêcher de titiller les Serpentards sur leur déplorable bêtise.  
  
L'un d'entre eux était justement en train de réfléchir à leur retour à Poudlard après deux longs mois de vacance. En dehors de sa propre maison, ou bien entendu il était adoré et cajolé par ses parents, l'école était le seul endroit où il se sentait aimer. Evidement quand on est fils unique, il faut s'attendre à être particulièrement couvé même après avoir fait preuve de courage, de bravoure, de maturité.... Et malgré le fait, qu'il contemple désormais le monde du haut de ses quinze ans, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu échapper au conseils de sa mère, à la révision complète de sa valise et aux longues embrassades où il avait senti que sa mère s'inquiétait comme tous les ans de le voir partir pour neuf mois. Poudlard était donc sa seconde maison... Il se sentait chez lui car il n'était pas mauvais du tout en cours, sûrement l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa maison en réalité, il y retrouvait ses seuls véritables amis, ceux à qui, il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Poudlard était son terrain de chasse favoris d'ailleurs... Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts la grande majorité des couloirs du château puisqu'il passait plus de temps à l'explorer qu'à faire ses devoirs. Au travers du regard vif et flamboyant des ses yeux bleu azur, le garçon observait tour à tour ses amis assis de par et d'autre des banquettes.  
  
Un jeune garçon, aux cheveux longs et noirs, riait en se tenant le ventre. On pouvait voir ses magnifiques dents blanches, prêtes à croquer la vie avec appétit. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme celui du jeune observateur mais d'un bleu différent et pourtant tout aussi beau, chaud [nan tu peux pas dire un bleu chaud...] à la fois froid et amical et amical. Ce dernier avait une lueur amusée constamment au coin de l'œil. Comme s'il était toujours prêt à rire... et c'était d'ailleurs le cas bien souvent. Il n'était pas rare qu'il éclate de rire sans prévenir. Il faut dire qu'il était très fort pour faire des bêtises sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent. Le plus populaire de tous sans aucun doute. Il était très difficile pour les autres élèves de ne pas le connaître. Et même certains professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur à ses pitreries. Ses yeux rieurs emplis de larmes fixaient le garçon assis à côté de lui.  
  
Donc le rieur regardait avec amusement un autre garçon. Ce dernier avait une coupe de cheveux assez particulière, avec des mèches en l'air. Sa coiffure était indomptable comme le disait désormais la légende de leur maison. Des cheveux à l'effigie d'un garçon intenable et tout aussi indomptable. Ses trois amis aurait été prêt à parier que même les descendants de l'échevelé auraient à découdre avec cette légendaire coupe de cheveux qui le caractérisait si bien. Des cheveux courts, ou en tout cas, pas trop long mais qui partaient en tout sens. Et en effet, comme ses cheveux, il avait ce caractère particulier. Il a dû surprendre les médicos mages-femmes en sortant du ventre de sa mère celui là. Ses yeux, eux aussi, faisaient partis de la légende de Poudlard, couleur noisette, chauds et tendres mais aussi droits et fiers. Ce jeune homme était à la fois impeccable et poli devant les professeurs mais également le premier à faire des bêtises dès qu'ils ne regardaient pas. Voilà de qu il était en vérité. Un nombre considérable de filles avaient déjà tenté leur chance auprès de lui malheureusement, le jeune homme n'avait, jusque là, pas eu d'autres préoccupations que la persécution des serpentards, le quidditch et ses amis. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur compartiment qui aurait posé son nez contre la fenêtre aurait pu croire que le joueur de quidditch était dans une rage folle tellement il gesticulait [avec énergie]. Mais bien au contraire, il était d'humeur joyeuse et faisait un récit complet de ses vacances. Tandis que le garçon à ses côtés riait toujours aux éclats, un quatrième garçon se trouvait assis à la gauche de notre penseur et en face du joueur de quidditch.  
  
Le dernier des occupants de ce compartiment avait le menton poser entre ses mains et semblaient totalement en extase devant le jouer de quidditch. Avec sa coiffure trop sage, il faisait pâle figure à côté des trois autres. Bien moins séduisant à première vue, il n'était pas pour autant dénué de charme. Il avait un air triste et faible dans ses yeux verts, mais on pouvait également lire dans son regard une incommensurable admiration. Il affichait un immense sourire et ses iris reflétaient une très étrange mais habituelle loyauté à ses amis. Il était normal, en effet, qu'il leur soit fidèle, car il était et de loin, le plus faible d'eux quatre et sans eux, ils n'auraient personne pour le protéger. Il n'était pourtant pas mauvais en classe mais il manquait de confiance en lui et ses amis n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses. Être continuellement en présence d'un joueur de quidditch populaire, d'un farceur adulé et d'un préfet respecté et admiré, n'était pas chose simple. Surtout avec sa lenteur qui lui valait bien souvent les railleries de ses camarades.  
  
Chacun de ses amis avaient son caractère, mais il savait parfaitement que cette année allait une fois de plus, leur permettre de faire les quatre cent coups aux serpentards, d'attaquer ce cher Rogue, de s'amuser à semer Rusard et à sa teigne de chatte dans les couloirs et les bas-fonds du château. Une fois de plus, il devrait faire semblant de ne pas remarquer les gloussements des filles destinés à ses amis et comme de coutume, il aurait des mois très chargés où il risquait d'être très fatigué... mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça dès son arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
Voilà quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous les quatre et il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait compter sur ses trois amis en cas de besoin. Et ils savaient tous parfaitement qu'ils auraient encore besoin les uns des autres. Chacun à leur manière soit, mais cette année allait à nouveau être des plus intéressantes, remplie de nouvelles aventures... et de beaucoup de nouvelles découvertes... C'était sur, l'année serait chargée... Et une fois n'était pas coutume, de tout évidence, ça serait encore une année studieuse bien que pleines de bêtises pour les Maraudeurs.  
  
En tout cas, ce dont Remus ne se doutait pas à cet instant précis alors qu'il foulait du pied le sol du quai, c'était que cette année serait une année de grand changement pour lui, son cerveau d'élève studieux, ses nerfs d'acier d'amis de Sirius Black, de James Potter, de Peter Pettigrow( nerfs d'acier qui étaient, entre nous, indispensables), et son cœur qui ne demandait qu'à être cueilli... et bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas savoir non plus que ça serait la même chose pour ses trois amis...  
  
Mais son égarement fut trop long pour que ses amis hyper attentifs « et hyper actifs » ne réagissent pas...  
  
- Lup ? l'appela James doucement, l'air un peu inquiet par le silence de son ami. On est arrivé au château.  
  
Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la calèche tiré par il ne savait quoi, Remus s'aperçut, en effet, qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte qui allait les mener au magnifique festin de rentrée. Tant mieux, il avait une faim de loup en ce début d'année... 


	2. Chapitre 1 Répartition et Dragées Surpr...

Avant toute chose : Comme pour toutes les fan-fictions sur ce site... et comme chaque fan fiction en toute logique, aucun des personnages suivants ne m'appartient ! (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, parce qu'y aura quelques jolies filles dans les chapitres suivants * BAF*). Comme je le disais, si c'est une fan fiction, c'est que les persos ne sont pas à moi ! et s'ils étaient à moi... ben déjà je parlerais pas si bien français et j'écrirais mieux que ça ! :p  
  
Maintenant que vous êtes averti sur la pauvreté des personnages qui m'appartiennent (et que vous savez que je ne fais que les emprunter à mon amie d'enfance J.K.Rowling *BAF AGAIN*), je dois vous présentez des excuses pour une petite erreur de manipulation de ma part ! :s Je ne vous ai pas donné la version finale mais la version corrigé par une de mes bêtas readeuse. :s Autrement dis, les crochets signifie que les éléments auraient dû être remplacé ! Désolé de vous décevoir ! J'ai du le poster dans un moment de précipitation et je n'ai pas fait attention ! Toutes mes excuses !  
  
Reviews :  
  
Guilderinette : Alala ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Si tu étais un peu perdue au début du prologue, c'est tout à fait normal ! Vous n'avez pas fini d'être perdu ! Vous allez souvent nager en plein brouillard avec moi ! ^^' J'aime paumer mes fans dans des discours inutiles par exemple ! :D ! Hein ? Oui ! Cette réponse à ta review est tout aussi inutile ! :p Je te remercie juste pour tes encouragements, en espérant que le reste de la fic te plaira ! ) AH ! et VIVE REMUS ! Mon préféré c'est sans doute lui ! :D par contre... question : Lockart, tu l'aimes parce qu'il est bien dans le film ou juste grâce au livre ? *se mêle de ce qui ne le concerne pas ! :p Muahahaha*  
  
Celeshoot : ma ch'tite céléshoot ! :D Je suis trop content qu'une artiste de fan fic tel que toi apprécie mon début d'histoire ! :p J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas continuer à apprécier ! (l) Damned ! J'ai cru voir que tu avais trouvé ma recette miracle pour cette fan fiction ! :s loule ! Mais chut ! Dévoile pas ma recette ! J'en suis pas le détenteur ! J'ai deux supers Bêtas ! :D *se prend deux coups de poings* Pardon... deux bêtas READEUSES ! * sourire édenté * ) Au passage... Kevin ça prend pas d'accent ! :p et vi ! :na: si tu lisais mon blog, tu le saurais et tu l'aurais retenu ! :na: Tu me donneras ton avis sur le ce chapitre ma Célé !!! :cry: :cry: :cry:  
  
xWilloWx : j'ai tjrs adoré les reviews très longues ! (bon ok ! pas tjrs ! seulement depuis 2 jours où j'ai eu ma première review ! mais bon, c'est qui qui décide de ce que j'écris ? moi ! :p je dis ce que je veux !) mais alors là... ta review m'a achevé ! J'ai mis plus de temps à la lire qu'à écrire le prologue ! [bon ok ! c'est pas vrai non plus mais vous me lâchez oui ?]. Si je te connaissais pas ! je pourrais croire que tu as réellement aimé ma fic ! :p MUAHAHA ! ) ça serait idiot de croire ça ! Tu fais juste la fayote auprès de ton (glorieux) Maître Sith ! :p ! Bon ok ! Je sais bien que tu es honnête et ça me fait plaisir que mon travail te plaise ma willouchka ! :p Suis très content de voir que je suis capable de faire quelque chose qui te comble de bonheur... même à distance ! ^^' Continue à lire ! Tu attendras peut-être le nirvana ! Ah et encore dsl mais y aura pas de Yaoi !:/ *voit les membres qui se barrent * ooops ! Fallait pas le dire !  
  
Chris : Ma bêta readeuse préférée ex aequo avec l'autre ! (quoi ? je suis pas suisse non mais je suis très neutre en effet! Je suis un descendant du Roi Salomon mais chuuuuuuuuut ! :p) *s'éclate tout seul sur ses reviews* [reviews qui seront certainement corrigées par mes intelligente bêta ! nonsense] Que dire ? A part merci ? Merci de ta coopération ! Dans quelle galère je t'embarque ???? La galère d'obelix... en moins mouvement vu que c'est HP et pas asterix !:/ M'enfin ça y ressemble... *sort un peu de son délire reviewing* bref ! merci ! :D merci à toi comme à océ que je vois très peu malheureusement tout comme je te vois de moins en moins ! arfff...  
  
Malicia Mason : qui l'eut crû ? (mis à part Lustucru et Nostradamus [ et peut-être Paco rabane]) personne ! Je te signale que si ! tu es doué pour les reviews ! Ca a énormément flatté mon ego ! :D C'est pas ça le but principal mais tant pis ! :p Je suis très content que ma fic te plaise parce que ton avis compte beaucoup aussi !:/ On a jamais été hyper proche mais ça fait un moment qu'on se côtoie et je trouve que tu as bon goût ! Alors si ma fic te plait jusque là, je sais que je suis sur le chemin que j'aime ! Le jour où ça te plait plus, jure moi de me le dire ! Comme ça je saurais que je dévie (crocket) de mon but original ! ) Au passage, merci d'avoir repéré les erreurs dans le texte ! ) Je te fais confiance pour lire avec acidité... euh non ! Assiduité mes prochains chapitres ! Merci à toi, ô grande fan ! (l)  
  
p'tit ange : Ma Laura ! (l) Content que tu postes une review... (de ton propre chef en plus ! :p enfin presque... :sarcastic: ) pour faire simple, je suis heureux que tu trouves mes personnages intéressants et bien décrit ! :D Je sais que tu as tjrs admirer ma façon d'écrire ! *BAAAAAF* (comment ça non ? ben je sais mais les autres non ! MUAHAHA ! Je peux dire ce que je veux ! Personne ne pourra démentir... sauf que l'original de ta review est conservé par ff.net mais bon...). Je m'égare là ! (Tant que je m'éaéroport pas ! comprendra qui... pleurera ! parce que ma blague est à pleurer tellement c'est pourri !) Que dire d'autres ? Si tu voulais une suite intéressante, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te ravira ! )  
  
Je tiens à vous dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et c'est l'une des seules choses qui m'encouragent à continuer. (Mis à part les menaces de mali et le soutien de Chris). Je tiens tout de même à remercier certaines personnes que je n'ai pas cité jusque là. Déjà ma seconde bêta readeuse : (l) Océane (l) , ensuite ma chérie : (l) Lily Jolie (l), ma diablesse : (l) Pucinette (l) et (l) ma déesse schtroumphette aux gneveux rouges (l) !  
  
Continuez à reviewer si vous aimez pour que ça continue ! Et reviewez aussi, si vous n'aimez pas ! C'est comme ça que les choses changeront ! )  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Répartition et Dragées Surprises  
  
De son point de vue, rien n'était plus intéressant et enrichissant à Poudlard, pour les élèves, que les festins dans la Grande Salle... si ce n'est les visites nocturnes du château... La pièce au plafond enchanté se remplissait peu à peu avec les anciens élèves qui criaient et couraient pour s'asseoir à leur table. Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, venait de se lever de sa chaise pour aller attendre les premières années devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Mais ce qui attira son attention, alors qu'il suivait le professeur de métamorphose du regard, fut le groupe d'élève qu'elle salua avec chaleur.  
  
Elle s'arrêta devant ce quatuor qui ne lui était pas étranger. Malheureusement... ou heureusement... Tout dépendait de l'humeur du directeur. En tout cas, les très remarqués élèves de Gryffondor parurent ravis de revoir la sous-directrice à en juger par les grands sourires qu'ils lui accordèrent. Quels ravages allaient-ils faire cette année... et combien de fois allait-il voir Rusard débarquer demandant la permission de torturer les élèves ou exigeant leur renvoie simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient amusés à remplir la salle commune des Serpentards de Bombabouse. « les charmants bambins... ». Personne n'a jamais fait autant de bêtises à Poudlard... et il était dur de croire que quiconque les battrait un jour sur ce terrain là. « Ils feront de grandes choses tous les quatre... » Mais moins grandes s'ils se divisent... « Stupide cette pensée... ce n'est plus de la prévoyance... » « c'est de la paranoïa » « peut-être mais... ».  
  
Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa pensée car Minerva avait finalement dû se souvenir de l'importance de sa mission. En effet, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent d'elles mêmes pour laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall qui marchait au devant d'une quarantaine d'élèves. Certains semblaient émerveillé par le plafond magique qui prédisait d'ailleurs un très mauvais temps pour ce banquet. Le tonnerre grondait au dessus de leur tête tandis que des éclairs scindaient la voûte céleste avec fracas. Le directeur tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur le banquet qui les attendait, mais c'était peine perdue. Toutes ses voix résonnaient dans sa tête. En effet, Le Professeur Dumbledore avait la particularité de posséder 4 ou 5 voix dans sa tête... parfois plus même... toutes lui appartenaient bien entendu mais chacune avait ses particularités, son caractère et son opinion. C'est ce qui lui permettait de n'oublier aucun aspect d'un problème. Mais c'est aussi ce qui lui permettait d'avoir de belles insomnies qui le vieillissaient de 10 ans à chaque évènement grave qui venait troubler la vie calme et paisible des sorciers. Grâce à toute la complexité de son cerveau, il pouvait avoir différente opinion pour finalement choisir celle qui lui paraissait la plus juste à lui. Lui ! L'un des plus grands sorciers qui n'aient jamais existé ! Il avait accompli de grandes choses et même lors de ses examens à Poudlard, il avait réussi l'exploit de stupéfier les examinateurs. Examinateurs, qui, ne sont pourtant pas parmi les sorciers les plus impressionnables de ce bas monde.  
  
Le directeur reporta son attention sur les élèves qui s'avançaient fébrilement vers la table des professeurs. Voulant les rassurer, il sourit avec gentillesse aux nouveaux arrivants mais l'effet ne fut pas fulgurant. La plupart se sentirent encore plus gêné de voir LE Magicien qui avait vaincu Grindelwald en 1945. Certains murmuraient toutes sortes d'informations sur son compte. Des murmures effrayés et des murmures d'admirations. Toutes sortes de rumeurs couraient dans les rangs des premiers années. On pouvait entendre des fabulations sur une prétendue armée que construirait Dumbledore. D'autres parlaient tout bas, de ses découvertes sur les dragons et de ses travaux avec l'immortel alchimiste Nicolas Flamel. Et certains affirmaient même qu'il écouterait de la musique de chambre. Bref... les pires âneries qui chaque année sortaient sur le directeur.  
  
Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui fit cesser les bavardages intempestifs des nouveaux arrivants en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Comme toujours son air sévère eut l'effet escompté et le silence revint dans la Grande salle. Les anciens étudiants, savaient parfaitement ce qui allait venir à ce moment de la soirée mais les nouveaux élèves, eux, étaient plus que terrifiés à l'idée d'avoir à utiliser leur baguette devant tous ses gens et plus particulièrement devant le Grand Albus Dumbledore. Le magicien quant à lui observait scrupuleusement les visages des anciens élèves.  
  
Cassandra White, élève de serdaigle... en cinquième année déjà, intelligente et un très bon élément d'après son directeur. Certainement l'une des filles plus courtisées du château. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir réalisé et nombreux étaient les garçons qui passaient pour des idiots à chaque tentative de séduction. Elle pouvait avoir tous les garçons qu'elle voulait mais elle était toujours seul. Tout du moins, aussi seule que l'on puisse être avec son meilleur ami et avec sa confidente. Tous les trois étaient inséparable. Pas autant que les maraudeurs bien entendu qui étaient soudé grâce à leur amitié et à leur popularité mais tout de même, Cassandra, Thomas et Angelina restaient des amis pour la vie. Sans aucun doute trois excellents élèves qui méritaient leur place à Serdaigle mais dans ce trio, c'était Cassandra qui ne semblait pas profiter de ses séjours à Poudlard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu détendu... et pourtant, merlin savait qu'il voyait les élèves plus souvent qu'ils ne le pensaient eux-mêmes. Et cette sérieuse petite serdaigle n'avait jamais su se détendre. Elle paraissait sans cesse opprimée par quelque chose. Il ne savait pas par quoi ni par qui... Et pourtant, il y avait réfléchi... Mais l'éminent directeur se refusait à aller chercher des réponses dans l'esprit de ses élèves. Il aurait pu... il aurait peut-être dû même... Mais non il ne devait pas... pas pour l'instant.  
  
Tentant vainement de chasser ses pensées de son esprit, il tourna la tête vers une autre table : Serpentard. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi était-il obligé d'être impartial. Soit, tous les serpentards n'étaient pas des bons à rien mais tout de même. La plupart finiraient par rejoindre ce mage noir qui montait actuellement dans les esprits des sorciers... et qui s'emparait des cœurs également. Un grand frisson parcouru l'échine du directeur lorsqu'il repensa à celui qui se fait désormais appeler Lord Voldemort. Non pas qu'il en ait peur, loin de là. C'était simplement un frisson pour toutes les personnes qui auront à souffrir des agissements de Tom Jedusor... « Alberforth... » Voilà que le mal de crâne de Dumbledore s'amplifiait. Son regard croisa celui d'un serpentard. Un garçon, aux cheveux gras et noirs. Un élève réputé chez les serpentards pour être le pire ennemi des maraudeurs, bien que les maraudeurs aient pour ennemis tous les serpentards. Il n'était pas rare et même plutôt courant désormais que certains serpentards se servent de Severus Rogue pour occuper les maraudeurs quelques minutes, le temps de prendre la fuite. Ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon ce jeune Severus. Du moins, il aurait pu ne pas l'être. Il avait beaucoup souffert de son enfance. Mais ses idéaux désormais se tournaient complètement à l'encontre de ceux du directeur. Avec ses manières doucereuses, le jeune Rogue avait fait comprendre à tout ceux qu'il appelait « les sangs-de-bourbes », qu'il était ouvertement hostile à leur présence. Il en venait même à blasphémer contre le directeur. Pourtant, tout comme la majorité des ennemis d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus semblait avoir peur de lui. Une fois de plus, le directeur fut troublé par ses pensées envers un élève.  
  
Il détourna son regard vers la table la plus proche. Les Poufsouffles. Enfin une maison calme, reposante qui ne fait pas de bêtises et qui travaille bien sans rien faire d'exceptionnel. Rien d'exceptionnel ? Quelle erreur de penser cela ! Les poufsouffles, bien au contraire, étaient les plus équilibrés. Au hasard... Thénia Eagle. Charmante élève qui sait utiliser son charme avec les autres élèves. Elle est de loin l'une des élèves les plus appréciés des cinquièmes années de sa maison. Elle aime assez la popularité et semble s'accommoder de ses excellentes notes qui pourtant pourrait être parfaite si elle passait moins de temps à flâner dans le parc, la tête dans les nuages. Comble de malheur, tout comme son homologue de serdaigle, elle ne semble pas attirée par les garçons. D'après les souvenirs du vieux mage, les filles et les garçons ont des hormones qui les travaille en cinquième année. « Rappelez vous de ce jour où nous avons croisé cette jolie fille dans la salle de bain des préfets... » Par chance, un bruit interrompu la pensée de Dumbledore alors que toutes ses autres voix s'émoustillaient à ce souvenir.  
  
C'était le choixpeau qui venait de se fissurer dans un bruit de tissu qu'on déchire. Une fente apparue pour former une bouche. Après quelques gargarismes, assez inhabituels aux yeux de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs, le vieux et miteux chapeau ensorcelé démarra :  
  
Comme tous les ans  
Me voici fredonnant  
Une petite chanson  
Pour expliquer le choix des maisons  
Une fois de plus je vais vous conter  
Les choix en amitié de 4 grands sorciers.  
Il y a longtemps les fondateurs  
Firent de ce château leur demeure.  
Tous unis pour la grandeur du savoir  
Ils répondirent à l'appel du devoir  
D instruire les jeunes sorciers  
Pour que l art de la magie, soit perpétué.  
Aucun n aurait pu prédire  
Que leur sagesse finirait par faillir  
C est ce que pourtant il advint  
Quand le nombre d'élèves eu grandit.  
Chacun ne voulait en éduquer que certains:  
Soit les plus braves, ou les plus rusés,  
Ceux n ayant rien ou les plus réfléchis.  
Il y eut un clivage  
Qui marqua la fin de cet age.  
Pour représenter la ruse qu'il admirait, Serpentard  
Fit du serpent son étendard.  
Gryffondor qui avait le courage du lion,  
Voulu cet animal comme emblème pour sa maison.  
L intelligente Serdaigle, qui régnait sur le savoir,  
Choisit le roi des airs comme faire valoir.  
Quant a la généreuse Poufsouffle qui le plus dur travailla  
Sous l apparence d un blaireau sa maison représenta.  
Cela marqua la fin des 4 de Poudlard  
Et le début de la discorde dans les couloirs.  
Aujourd'hui toujours ainsi on se bat;  
Entre maisons la haine est la.  
Rien n est acquis je vous le dis,  
Pas même la loyauté des plus grands amis.  
Ramenez la paix dans cette école  
Car dans l adversité le lien qui nous unit  
Est plus fort que toutes les tempêtes d'éole.  
Il ne tient qu a vous de décider  
Sans oublier que ce qui arriva peut toujours arriver.  
Respecter aussi la loyauté au sein même de chaque maison.  
Et maintenant place à la répartition.  
  
Albus Dumbledore avait gardé les yeux rivés sur les maraudeurs tout au long du chant du Choixpeau Magique, assis à leur table, ils ne semblaient pas très intéressés par la chanson. Et bien que le visage de Remus Lupin parut au directeur un peu plus grave que de coutume, il pensait pouvoir affirmer qu'aucun des quatre amis n'avaient écouter ne serait-ce qu'une seule des paroles de la chanson. Aucun d'eux n'aura réussi à comprendre le sens caché de cette comptine et personne d'autres ne pourra leur faire parvenir l'avertissement qu'il lançait. Un avertissement qui avaient pourtant l'air d'avoir sauté aux yeux de certains autres élèves. Certains avaient la mine triste, d'autres étaient surpris que la chanson de cérémonie dure aussi longtemps. Sans doute, la nouvelle de l'apparition de ce mage noir n'inquiétait personne mais pourtant, l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore était très préoccupé et ses pensées se mélangeaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne puisse réfléchir calmement. « J'aimerais qu'on me livre cette pensine d'ailleurs... je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser toute ma vie mais actuellement j'en ai besoin... OOOOH des dragées surprises de Berties crochus ! ».  
  
L'attention du directeur sembla distraite par une boîte de bonbons qui traînait sur la table, à côté de son assiette. Et tandis, que la directrice de Gryffondor appelait un à un les nouveaux, le directeur attrapa discrètement le paquet de friandises et en prit une au hasard. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'en regarder la couleur, de peur qu'un professeur tourne la tête vers lui, mais apparemment, ils étaient tous trop absorbé par la répartition des jeunes élèves terrifiés. A peine eut-il le bonbon dans sa bouche, qu'il la fit ressortir d'un trait en la crachant avec force jusque dans le dos de l'élève assis sur le tabouret avec le choixpeau sur la tête. Par chance, personne ne vit ce malencontreuse accident mais il ne comprenait absolument pas comment ce dragée avait pu avoir un si mauvais goût... il n'avait jamais entendu parler de goût « poubelle » jusque là...  
  
Ce que le directeur ne vit pas, ce soir là, ce fut le fou rire silencieux de Sirius Black qui venait de commettre sa plus belle farce à l'illustre Dumbledore en ce début d'année. En toute innocence qui plus était car Sirius n'était pas censé savoir quelle grave répercussion aurait cette farce sur l'alimentation en dragées de l'éminent directeur. Le professeur honteux et confus jura mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.   
  
Ayant encore perdu le fil de ses pensées, le directeur prit l'initiative de suivre la répartition. « La partie la plus ennuyeuse du banquet... après, il va falloir que je parle et j'ai faim.... OH !!! Mais Minerva est très en beauté ce soir avec cette robe écossaise. » Il resta jusqu'à la fin de la répartition à observer sous toutes les coutures, les vêtements de la sous-directrice.  
  
- SERPENTARD, cria finalement le Choixpeau après de longs instants de silence et de réflexions.  
  
Lorsque le tonnerre d'applaudissement des Serpentard destiné au dernier élève répartit chez eux se tut, il se leva d'un air digne en pensant « Allez mon petit Dumby, tu n'es pas l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle pour rien... montre toi digne... et par pitié fais taire, ton estomac qui gronde depuis le début... »  
  
Mes très chers élèves, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux éléments et un excellent retour à nos anciens élèves ! J'ai de nombreuses choses à vous dire pour cette nouvelle rentrée... commença-t-il d'un ton amical, de son habituel voix chaude et joviale.  
  
Il marqua une courte pause et une lueur amusée se figea sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que les expressions ravies des élèves disparaissaient une à une. Un sourire malin glissa le long de ses lèvres et il acheva sa phrase dans un murmure qui se répercuta dans toute la grande salle.  
  
Mais chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant... MANGEONS !  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les élèves s'étaient tourner vers les plats vide un instant plus tôt qui désormais débordaient de bonnes choses pour leurs pauvres estomac affamés. Le directeur lui-même profita pleinement de ce repas et cessa de penser pendant qu'il mangeait. Mais dès qu'il eut avalé la dernière bouchée de son esquimau au citron : « excellent au demeurant et je jure que j'en aurais toujours sur moi à partir de... à partir d'il y a quelques secondes depuis j'ai subtilement glissé le paquet sous ma robe ».  
  
Professeur Dumbledore ? appela une petite voix couinante.  
  
Hum... oui ? Professeur Flitwick ? répondit-il en se concentrant sur sa conversation avec le nouveau professeur de Poudlard.  
  
Pourriez-vous me dire quelle matière enseigne cet homme tout au bout de la table ? couina celui-ci.  
  
Sans même avoir besoin de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'endroit que désignait Flitwick, Albus su que c'était du Professeur Lizive dont il parlait.  
  
Le professeur Draw Lizive enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal, il est nouveau tout comme vous.  
  
Et... vous êtes certain que c'est bien la défense contre les forces du mal qu'il va enseigner aux élèves, demande fébrilement le petit professeur.  
  
Avec un large sourire d'amusement, le directeur répondit :  
  
- Oseriez-vous juger un homme sur son simple physique, ses propos diffamatoires, son air menaçant, son sourire froid, ses yeux perçants, son penchant pour la magie noire et sa vénération pour les Serpentards ? ironisa Dumbledore, lançant sa réplique avec un grand naturel et dans un seul souffle, en penchant la tête, donnant l'impression qu'il parlait à un petit enfant.  
  
Il ne pouvait que reconnaître que le Professeur Lizive faisait penser à un mage noir avec ses cheveux gras et sombres, sa robe de juge et un visage sévère, ténébreux et rude. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction du Professeur Flitwick et il était prêt à parier qu'il ne serait pas le seul à réagir de la sorte. Même Minerva qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se plaindre, avait conjuré le professeur de ne pas engager un tel personnage. Rien à faire ! Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, rien, n'y personne ne pouvait la lui ôter. Ses entrevues avec ce nouvel enseignant avaient été plus que froide mais comme toujours, le vieux sorcier a plus d'un lapin dans son chapeau et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Mais comme d'habitude, il fut impossible pour Dumbledore d'aller au bout de ses pensées. Les couverts étaient reposés sur les tables et les chahutages avaient repris de bon train. Et comme chaque année, ils se racontaient leurs vacances. Comme chaque année, personne ne saurait ce qu'avait fait le directeur durant l'été. Et pourtant, son été avait agité. Pour ne pas changer, il fut encore interrompu dans ses souvenirs par de petits coups dans les reins.  
  
Des coups de coudes. Dans un grand moment de lassitude, il soupira en se retournant vers son assaillant. Ou plutôt son assaillante. Il ne su jamais avec précision ce que vit le professeur de métamorphose à cet instant précis mais il était sûr d'une chose. Personne ne devrait jamais plus lire sur son visage cette impression de faiblesse. Cette impression de vieillesse fatiguée et fébrile, cette sensation qu'il devait dégager d'homme érudit qui pourtant avait commis et commettrait les erreurs d'un être humain qui ressent des émotions. Le temps que le professeur Mcgonagall reprenne ses esprits, il avait déjà trouvé la raison pour laquelle, elle l'appelait. Mais il prit la peine d'attendre poliment qu'elle lui indique le ciel magique où l'on pouvait déjà voir la lune haute dans le ciel.  
  
Albus Dumbledore se leva et tapa deux fois dans ses mains pour ramener le silence. Avec tout le respect et la crainte qu'il inspirait, il obtint un silence parfait en quelques secondes. Le fait que les maraudeurs soient si respectueux envers le vieil homme venait probablement du fait qu'il était assez compréhensif pour ne pas les avoir encore renvoyé. Il arrivait même au directeur de rire de leur plaisanterie, ne pouvant les punir, faute de preuves. Et il admirait leur ingéniosité, leur vivacité d'esprit. En d'autres termes, il comptait sur eux pour donner un équilibre à leur monde maintenant que les forces du mal étaient de retour.  
  
Mes chers élèves... commença-t-il par automatisme.  
  
Il semblait troubler d'avoir dit ça lui-même. Il hésita quelques instants, la bouche entre ouverte. Happant l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
  
Mes chers amis... rectifia-t-il finalement. Je vous souhaite une excellente année à Poudlard, de brillantes études, les plus belles réussites en amitiés et en amour... mais dans l'immédiat, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit de repos dans vos lits.  
  
Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal qu'ils attendaient tous, les élèves se levèrent en même temps tandis que le directeur se rasseyait. Une fois de plus, il repoussait à plus tard ce qu'il aurait dû leur dire prestement. Il s'en voulait de toujours reculer le moment où il devrait annoncer cela. Mais pourquoi gâcher leur retour au collège ? Pourquoi leur mettre des soucis en tête dès maintenant ? Ils sont jeunes... Innocents...  
  
Il suivis du regard trois des maraudeurs qui sortaient de la Grande Salle. L'un d'eux était resté à la table et discuter gaiement avec Lily Evans. Il semblait plutôt bien s'entendre tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce jour, certains avaient même parié qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Ah ! Vil séducteur... Séduire son homologue préfete féminine par inadvertance, c'était bien particulier et seul lui aurait pu le faire. Dom Juan malgré lui, tel aurait pu être le surnom de Remus Lupin. 


	3. Chapitre 2 Clarté du Côté Obscur l'Empir...

Reviews Pas de reponses aux reviews cette fois-ci dsl ! Sachez juste que vous me faites tous très très très plaisir ! Merci du fond du cœur !  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à J.K. Rowling, cette semi-géante (pour ne pas dire : cette troll) de la littérature qui a fait naître des rêves au fond de chaque grand enfant qui se cachait en nous... Non attendez voir !!! Elle m'a jamais rien dédié elle... je vois pas pourquoi je lui dédierais quelque chose... Que dalle ! On reprend : Je dédie ce chapitre à celle qui m'a réservé son cœur et dédié son amour : Celle que j'appelle : Ma Lily Jolie.  
  
Avertissement : Cette fic qui devait être sérieuse, dérape complètement dans ce chapitre ! ( Excusez moi d'avance et je vous promets que les chapitres suivants seront sérieux !  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! )  
  
07/05/04 = Jour de mon anniversaire ! Je vous fais un cadeau : cet humble chapitre pour mes 16 ans !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le côté Obscur : Clarté de la Force  
  
Voilà à peine trois heures qu'ils avaient investis leur dortoir et ils étaient déjà en train de se battre pour le dernier chocogrenouille. Lui, à l'inverse, était déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Ne faisant plus attention aux incessantes disputes amicales de ses 3 compères, il eut un sursaut au moment où il reçu de plein fouet un polochon dans la figure.  
  
'est 'as un 'eu fini oui ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix étouffé adressé à  
ses amis qui sautaient sur leur lit à pied joint.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
Quel rabat-joie tu fais Peter !  
  
C'est vrai ! approuva James avec un grand sourire en invitant Peter à  
monter sur le lit avec eux.  
  
Mais Peter ne répondit pas à cette invitation et préféra laisser le jeune Potter avec la main tendu vers lui.  
  
Ca vous arrive d'être sérieux de temps en temps ?  
  
Il sortit vivement du dortoir et claqua la porte.  
  
Peter ! LE COUVRE FEU ! Lui lança Remus d'un air cynique de préfet peu  
convaincant.  
  
WOW ! tu m'as presque convaincu de ne plus jamais sortir en douce après  
le couvre feu là Lup'... incroyable ce que tu es doué dans ce rôle mon  
vieux... ça te va à ...  
  
Et hop... Avec un air triomphant, Remus avait enfoncé un traversin sur le visage de Sirius qui ne put qu'émettre des sons étouffés de surprise. Après son coup d'éclat, Remus se tourna vers James qui semblaient être littéralement mort de rire, lui-même se tenait le ventre, se retenant avec une apparente difficulté, d'en faire de même.  
  
C'en était trop. Doucement, sans un bruit, elle poussa le battant de bois devant les deux trous du mur qui lui servaient à espionner les maraudeurs depuis deux ans déjà. Elle fulminait sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva dans son dortoir. Les autres filles dormaient déjà... par chance. Elles lui auraient demandé où elle avait été et ça, elle ne voudrait pas avoir à le dire ni à mentir pour ne pas le dire. Elle serait morte de honte si on apprenait qu'elle, Lily Evans surveillait les maraudeurs. Même s'il était de notoriété publique que Lily Evans était l'une des rares à empêcher ses quatre terreurs de faire des bêtises - ou du moins à tenter de les en empêcher d'après Remus – sa réputation en aurait pris un coup si la rumeur courait qu'elle pouvait les observer dans leur dortoir à deux heures du matin. Mais, elle, elle avait confiance en sa propre honnêteté et savait bien que jamais, elle ne s'en servirait à des fins contraires à l'étique d'une préfète. Jamais... ou peut-être... non ! Jamais.  
  
Elle était maintenant étendue dans son lit - après avoir au préalable enlever ses vêtements et passer sa tenue fine et légère pour dormir - réfléchissant à la bonne utilisation de ce poste d'observation. Elle tombait de fatigue, le repas a été assommant tellement c'était copieux... et sa ligne allait en prendre un coup. Plus elle réfléchissait et moins elle comprenait ce nouveau sentiment qui l'envahissait : Un désir. Un nouveau désir. Un combat venait de s'engager dans la tête de la nouvelle préfète. Elle vit apparaître, dans son demi-sommeil, deux protagonistes de son esprit qu'elle n'aimait pas voir ensemble : D'un côté, avec des centaines de combat gagné par K.O. et zéro défaite à ce jour, se tenait droite et fière une Lily miniature, portant humblement son badge de préfète. Coiffée de couettes qui lui donnaient un air particulièrement agaçant, elle portait deux petites ailes blanches dans le dos et une auréole qui flottait au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre côté... c'était... vide... personne de l'autre côté du ring.  
  
Après quelques secondes d'attente, une Lily miniature arriva tranquillement, traînant les pieds. Elle, bien au contraire, n'avait jamais gagné un combat et elle ne semblait pas presser de perdre celui-ci. Elle s'installa tranquillement dans l'esprit de la jeune Evans qui pataugeait toujours dans ses réflexions. Elle semblait... gentille... mais un peu plus relâché que sa concurrente. Son auréole était de travers et flottait légèrement au dessus des beaux cheveux roux ardents de la jeune fille. Des cheveux soyeux qui tombaient sur son joli haut. Elle ne portait pas une robe de sorcier mais un haut plutôt moulant qui faisait ressortir la forme de ses... yeux. Oui, ses yeux aussi étaient différents de ceux de son adversaire. Elle avait des yeux doux ou tout du moins cela lui donnait un regard qu'il était doux de croiser. Sa concurrente, au contraire avait un regard froid, plein d'amertume et de sévérité. Et à première vue, il valait mieux parier sur la méchante qui avait l'air d'avoir le contrôle de Lily depuis belle lurette tandis que la... détendue, elle, semblait lasse de toute cette violence.  
  
Le combat s'engagea peu de temps après l'arrivée de la Chalengeuse. Elles s'approchent l'une de l'autre. Elles se saluent et... Lily Géante fait sonner le gong d'un air las. Prévoyant déjà quelques malheurs, elle se tient prête à faire a nouveau retentir le gong.  
  
Face à face, elles se regardent. Les jambes écartées, le dos courbé, elles étaient désormais vêtues d'habits de cow-boy à frange avec des bottes à éperons. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles ne purent voir le parchemin froissé qui passa entre elles aidé par le vent. Chacune d'elle avait un cure-dent en bois, au bout des lèvres, dont la pointe devait toucher un creux entre deux dents. Après quelques instants où l'ambiance fut à couper à la lime à ongle, elles s'avancèrent au moment précis où l'esprit de Lily frappa un grand coup sur le disque de métal.  
  
Les deux concurrentes s'avançant toujours, se dévisageaient avec anxiété quand soudain, la plus sévère des deux sorties un court bâton de métal de sa manche. C'était une sorte de cylindre métallique ressemblant aux relais des cours moldus. Quelques secondes après, elle avait pressé un petit bouton argenté sur le manche et un faisceau lumineux de couleur rouge et de forme cylindrique jailli du manche. Elles étaient toutes deux costumées avec de long manteau marron sans poche et avec des capuchons rabaisser sur leur tête. Sans hésiter, son adversaire tendit la main vers son arme qui était posée sur le bord du ring. Immédiatement, l'arme arriva droit dans sa paume toute prête à accueillir ce manche de métal. Ni une ni deux, elle avait dégainé dans l'instant qui suivait et une lame verte se dressait devant son visage.  
  
Un instant plus tard, le gong retentit pour la troisième fois. Elles portaient maintenant les robes de sorciers obligatoires à Poudlard. Ce n'était plus des sabrolasers qu'elles tenaient mais des baguettes. Une de 33,75 centimètres en bois d'if avec une plume de phénix et l'autre de 27.5 centimètres en bois de houx constitué par une plume de phénix... en tout cas, d'après les dires de Mr Ollivander qui essayait de voir si les baguettes lui appartenaient. Ne se quittant pas des yeux, les deux adversaires présentèrent leur baguette devant leur visage.  
  
On a peur ? demanda l'ange droite au balai dans le... .  
  
Tu aimerais bien ! répondit d'un ton sans réplique la seconde angelotte  
qui semblait plus décontracté.  
  
Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin avec leurs baguettes  
puisqu'un nouveau coup de gongs fit disparaître Monsieur Ollivander et  
que les deux concurrentes se retrouvèrent avec des sabres. Vêtus de  
frustes habits de pirates, elles engagèrent enfin le combat, tentant de  
ne pas faire tomber leur immense chapeau orné de plume de phénix. La  
pirate au bandana rouge poussa l'autre  
  
Et maintenant Ange-arrow, Sommes nous deux immortels condamnées à un  
combat épique jusqu'aux trompettes célestes du jugement dernier, hum ?  
Demanda le squelette de l'ange au balai.  
  
Tu pourrais aussi te rendre ! gloussa la pirate au bandana rouge en  
haussant les épaules.  
  
Nouveau coup de gong et lorsqu'elles furent de nouveau face à face, elles portaient chacune une tenue différente. Celle au balai profondément... ancré dans son âme, avait un costume deux pièces noir, une oreillette blanche et des lunettes teintées. En face d'elle, la chalengeuse était habillé d'un simple mais beau manteau noir qui lui arrivait aux pieds, elle aussi portait des lunettes noires. En quelques secondes, elles étaient toutes deux en l'air se frappant à coups d'avant bras tandis que l'autre essayait de la parer avec rapidité et agilité.  
  
Après un coup de gong qui retentit au moment même où elles s'expédiaient chacune à un bout du ring, elles se transformèrent en égyptiennes. Deux égyptiennes, aux cheveux tressés, portant des robes blanches, s'avançaient l'une vers l'autre. Après avoir échangé quelques coups bien placés, la chalengeuse qui avait un bras dissimulé sous sa toge proposa à son adversaire à la robe verte :  
  
Amonbelange ! Associons nous et dirigeons la vie de Lily ensemble !  
  
Le lion ne s'associe pas avec le cafard ! répondit avec tact la Championne en titre.  
  
Les coups reprirent immédiatement et après avoir réussi à envoyer l'égoïste dirigeante des neurones de Lily doucement dans un mur, la jeune et jolie Egyptienne à un seul bras demanda :  
  
De quoi ?  
  
Bon, tu prends un lion... et bien il ne s'associe pas avec... le cafard ! expliqua la sévère égyptienne Amonbelange en imitant les animaux.  
  
Ah d'accord ! J'avais compris : un gnon ne s'associe pas dans un placard ! Ironisa la jeune Numérange.  
  
Ben nan ! C'est pas ça ! soupira Amonbelange d'un ton las en haussant les épaules.  
  
Profitant de ce moment de déception de son adversaire, l'ange « cool » lui envoya un coup de pied bien senti en plein dans l'estomac. Volant contre les murs, elle les traversa rapidement pour s'écraser un peu plus loin sur un autre mur.  
  
Et maintenant, c'est qui le lion ? demanda d'une voix grave Numérange.  
  
Viens me le dire de profil si t'es un ange ! Cria Amonbelange.  
  
Lion ! Une idée venait de germer dans l'esprit de Lily. Un grand coup de gong interrompit la discussion et les deux anges se retrouvèrent dans la peau de deux lions.  
  
Rugissant de toutes ses forces, l'ange « au balai » transformer en une lionne maigre aux couleurs de pelage bronzé cuivré bondit sur chalengeuse qui avait l'apparence d'une lionne aux poils dorés. Des coups de griffes terribles s'abattirent comme des bombes sur les deux combattantes. Une fois de plus, l'ange relâché sortit victorieuse de ce duel.  
  
Mais que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'oserais pas tuer ton veil andgversaire !  
  
Non Scarange ! Je ne vais pas te tuer !  
  
Oh Simbange ! Merci ! Tu as l'âme noble, je n'oublierais pas, je te le promets ! Comment puis-je te prouver ma bonne foi ? Dis moi, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi !  
  
Part ! Part très loin ! Et ne revient jamais ! Lança d'un ton froid la gagnante.  
  
Lily géante, présageant une perfidie de Scarange, sonna le gong une fois de plus.  
  
A partir de ce moment là, Lily tapa comme un forcené sur le gong de bronze toutes les 5 secondes. Souhaitant que tout s'arrête, espérant qu'à un moment, elles reprendraient leur forme originale. Les Anges, elles-mêmes étaient perdu et se regardait avec étonnement, passant de surprise en surprise. Elles furent successivement un géant et un petit garçon avec une fronde, un type maquillé comme un clown et un type en costume moulant de chauve sourie, un type chauve et un type en collants rouge avec des sous- vêtements par-dessus, un personnage tout de vert vêtu et un autre habillé en rouge avec un motif de toile d'araignée puis soudain... Lily poussa un cri ! Les deux anges venaient de se transformer en James Potter et Remus Lupin... les deux anges réincarnés en élève de Gryffondor se regardèrent sans comprendre. Par chance, le gong retentit de nouveau après que la jeune fille ait réussi à mettre son étonnement de côté.  
  
Mais le changement n'en était que plus surprenant. D'un côté, Lily, en petite fille sage, jupe d'écolière, attaché-case, des nattes, un regard sévère et une impression de solitude lancinante sur le visage. De l'autre côté, une Lily en robe de sorcière de base, se caressait le ventre, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était... elle était enceinte et heureuse de l'être semblait-il. Une main venait de se poser sur l'épaule de Lily enceinte et un homme encapuchonné sembla apparaître. Lily Géante ne pouvait voir le visage de cette personne et elle ne tenait pas à le voir.  
  
BANG !  
  
Une fois de plus, elle avait tapé sur l'instrument de musique oriental. De pire en pire, D'un côté, le diable... de l'autre... un autre diable...  
  
Lily commençait à réaliser que, de ses deux consciences, aucune n'était parfaite... Haletante, le cœur battant la chamade, elle mit fin au combat en se levant d'un bond dans son lit. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupie. Elle mit quelques instants à réaliser que son réveil brutal avait changé beaucoup de choses en elle. Elle se sentait... plus libre, plus audacieuse, plus féminine et par-dessus tout... plus hormonale.  
  
Sans hésitation, elle sauta hors de son lit et sans rien mettre de plus sur son dos, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Arrivé en bas des marches, elle stoppa net dans sa course silencieuse. Elle entendait une des fenêtre de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un devait l'ouvrir forcément mais qui pouvait encore être debout à cette heure là.  
  
«Hum hum.... se demande-t-elle alors qu'elle se lève pour aller satisfaire ses hormones... ironisa une petite voix en elle en entendant Lily se demander quel andouille pouvait ne pas dormir à cette heure là»  
  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les fenêtres pour s'apercevoir que Peter accrochait actuellement une lettre à la patte d'un hibou. Mais pas n'importe quel hibou. Ce hibou, Lily Evans le connaissait.  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur la relation de Peter avec le ou la propriétaire du hibou, car l'expéditeur venait de quitter la salle commune même si le couvre-feu était dépassé de plusieurs heures. Mais Lily ne s'en offusqua même pas. Tout du moins, la nouvelle Lily s'en accommoda bien mais l'ancienne aurait couru après lui en criant des injures à son encontre.  
  
Les hormones prenaient le dessus semblaient-ils et une anarchie totale devait régner dans son esprit depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de l'ange détendue. C'était tout juste si la banderole : « Bienvenue dans l'adolescence » n'était pas coller sur son front.  
  
Vérifiant une dernière fois que plus rien ne venait perturber le silence et le calme de la salle commune, elle bondit vers sa cachette et ouvrit prudemment la porte dérobée qui lui permettait d'espionner les maraudeurs. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et se retrouva dans le même sas que quelques heures ou minutes auparavant. Qu'en savait-elle ?  
  
Elle dégagea avec douceur la pierre qui obstruait les deux trous pour pouvoir se délecter du spectacle des maraudeurs allant au lit.  
  
[...Later In The Night...]  
  
Lorsque Lily remonta dans son dortoir, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'elle avait vu, son esprit était totalement embrouillé et peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou apercevoir. Le plus important dans tout ceci était le fait qu'un nouveau règne et qu'une nouvelle période dans la vie de Lily venait de démarrer. Et elle célébra, une bonne partie de la nuit, ce nouvel empire. Une chose était certaine, son peu de sommeil et ses activités nocturnes la rendraient bien moins attentive et fraîche le lendemain mais elle s'en fichait. Elle découvrait un incommensurable et inconnu monde de plaisir. Un monde qui lui ouvrait ses portes. 


End file.
